Competition & Love
by JustCallMeCullen101
Summary: Edward's friends make a competition where all of them have to get a girlfriend. What will happen when Edward must get the geek of the school to date him? Read to find out! AH ExB
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I'm starting this new fanfic and I really hope you like it! I've been writing Lost & Found but I have been having trouble for the next chapter so I thought I would write a new one intil I get more inspiration for Lost & Found! Please review :)**

 **~Ashlyn xoxo**

 **Chapter 1: The Competition**

 **Edwards POV:**

"Edward!" Jacob Black, my friend called to me.

"Hey Jake, what's up?" I asked as we headed in the direction of the cafeteria.

"Nothing much, you?"

"Nothing." I replied. Before I knew it, we were at the cafeteria. I pushed open the doors before we walked to our table.

"Hey Edward, Jake." They greeted us.

We said a quick 'hello' before I asked, "Who wants to get my lunch today?"

Everyone shouted at once that they wanted to buy it. "Jessica, you can get it." I ordered.

She smiled at me, at what looked like her attempt to look sexy but it ended up looking stupid because she had food in her teeth.

After she bounded off, Tyler turned to me, "So Edward, you hear about the competition yet?"

"No." All the guys grinned at me evilly with a mischieveous look in their eyes. Uh oh, I knew that look.

"Well, basically we're all going to find a girl to date and whoever get's their's first is the winner." Said Jacob, but I had I feeling that he wasn't finished. "And, we each chose which girl we had to choose, so that means I get to pick yours!" He grinned at me.

I groaned. "Who did you pick?" I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Jacob was still grinning at me like an idiot. " I chose Bella Swan!"

"WHAT?!" I yelled, causing everyone in the cafeteria to look at me curiously. I couldn't believe he chose Swan of all people! She was the geek of our school and no one liked her.

"Chillout man, once you get her to fall in love with you- which will not be hard considering all the girls here love you, you can just dump the freak." Jacob smirked.

Jessica then came back. I grabbed it from her hands and glared up at her. She had chosen salad and potatoes. "How many times do I have to tell you?! I hate SALAD AND POTATOES!" I yelled, causing her to flinch. I stood up so that I was now towering over her. "I-I'm sorry...I-I forgot."

Her stuttering and fear in her eyes suddenly sent me into a flashback.

 **Flashback**

 _"D-Daddy I'm sorry..." I said nervously. He glared down at me harshly before grabbing his beer bottle from the counter. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO CLEAN THE DISHES!" He yelled in fury before throwing his bottle againest the wall._

 _It shattered and I quickly stumbled away from it, not wanting to get hit. "I'm sorry Daddy I didn't have enough time a-and-" He cut me off by slapping me across the face. I whimpered and touched my stinging cheek._

 _He left the room before coming back with his belt. I gulped and stumbled away. "Get over here right now." He demanded. My mother then walked in and smirked at me. "Elizabeth?" My father said, looking over at her. She seemed to get the message._

 _She walked over to me before putting her arms around my waist. For a second I thought she was hugging me but then she started dragging me forward. "NO! Please don't Mommy!" I screamed, thrashing in her arms. She let out a bitter laugh. "Shut up and stop struggling." I ignored her words and continued thrashing in her arms._

 _Mommy pulled out a chair from the table and sat me in it. I sobbed loudly as she pulled my shirt off and tied my hands behind my back roughly. "Please Daddy..." I whimpered._

 _He chuckled loudly. "Do you know why I'm punishing you?" He asked me. "N-No..." I whispered._

 _He whipped the belt againest my stomach and punched me in the face. I screamed out in pain as I felt the blood trickling down my face. "WRONG ANSWER!" He yelled before he slapped me again._

 _"Answer me! DO YOU KNOW WHY I'M PUNISHING YOU?!" He screamed, his face a inch from my own._

 _I wracked my brain to remember earlier. He told me to clean the house and the..dishes? Yes! It was the dishes! "I-I didn't do the dishes Daddy." I said quietly._

 _"That's right. And now I am teaching you a lesson so we don't have to have this happen again!" He said. He continued beating me with his belt across the stomach. I screamed out in pain as it started to become excrusiating._

 _"SHUT UP! I don't need the neighbors to hear you! Now shut your mouth or I will gag you like last time!" Daddy had a glint in his eyes as he said this._

 _I tried to as hard as I could but I couldn't stop. He grabbed my shirt and ripped it in two before shoving one in my mouth. I tried yelling through the gag but it came out as "Mmmmm!"_

 _He laughed at me before saying, "Elizabeth put him on the ground on his stomach." I stared at him with wide fearful eyes. She untied my hands and flipped my on my stomach. Silent tears flowed down my cheeks, blurring my vision as I heard a loud 'SMACK' before I felt it. I screamed into the gag._

 _My vision started to get fuzzy as the pain became unbearable. I let out one last scream into the gag before it all went black._

 **End Flashback**

"EDWARD!" Jacob yelled in my face, snapping his fingers in front of my eyes. I jumped.

"What?" I snapped. I wasn't in the mood.

"I have been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes!" He said, frustrated.

"Oh, sorry." I replied, quietly.

"I was going to say that the bell is going to ring soon." Jacob glared at me.

"Uh, Edward?" Asked a quiet voice. "What?"

"I just wanted to apologize about buying salad and potatoes." She said. I looked up to see Jessica.

"Whatever, just throw it out." I ordered. She quickly hurried off. The bell then rang. Great, now I have biology with Swan.

I sighed as I trudged off to my class. As I entered the room I looked beside me to see that Swan was already here.

"Hey Bella." I said giving her a crooked grin.

She blushed and looked down before muttering a 'hi'. God she looks so beautiful when she blushes. Wait, what? Swan was a total nerd, she was not beautiful.

I ignored her for the rest of the class, not knowing what else to say.

I sighed in relief as the bell rang.

 **Hey guys! So the first chapter is over, I know I'm sorry it's short. And I'm also really sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time! I've been having a hard time with Lost & Found but I will try my best to write the next chapter for you guys. I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter and please review! :)**

 **~Ashlyn xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2 - Fight

**Hey guys! Chapter two if finally up, and I'm sorry it took me forever to write! Anyways, I hope you enoy it. :)**

 **~Ashlyn xoxo**

 **Chapter Two: Fight**

* * *

 **Bella's POV:**

As the bell rang, everyone scurried out the classroom door. Sighing, I picked up my bag and headed to my locker like everyone else.

* * *

I hate high school. Everyone had always picked on me because of my appearance. At first it was just insults, but then it turned physical. I got used to it eventually though.

My name is Isabella Swan, I prefer Bella though. I'm seventeen years old and I live in Forks, Washington. I moved in with my father, Charlie, to get away from my mother, Renee.

* * *

I quickly shoved all my books in my locker, wanting to get away from the crowd, maybe find a quiet place. As I turned around Jessica came up to me.

"Bella!" She said, sneering at me.

"What?" I snapped, I wasn't in the mood.

Before I could react, Jessica slammed my head into one of the lockers. "Watch it."

Anger boiled inside of me. She thinks she can get away with that? I threw a punch at her jaw, causing her to stumble. Jessica shrieked. "YOU BITCH!"

She lunged forward and tackled me to the ground. She threw punched all over my body as I huddled on the ground, useless. Laughter was heard around me, making me turn beat red.

Eventually, she left me there, bleeding on the ground. Pain coursed through my body as I limped to the girls washroom.

I quickly reapplied more makeup before the bell rang for class. I had biology next, great.

I went to my locker and quickly grabbed my books before limping to Biology.

I sat in my seat and read, waiting for Mr. Banner to come.

"Hey Bella." Came a smooth, velvet voice. It sounded very familiar. As I looked up, I saw it was Edward. Since when did he ever like me? Was he going to insult me next?

 _Maybe he's just trying to be nice,_ a voice in my head said. I shook that off quickly. There's no way Edward would ever go out of his way to be nice to me, Bella Swan, the nerd of the school.

I quickly mumbled a, 'hi' before going back to my book.

Instead of insulting me the rest of the class, he ignored me. That was a first.

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry it's a repeat! I think I want to change the POV each chapter so to make the story a little bit longer. Since this chapter was so short, I'm going to post another one in three days. And this time I promise I will! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **~Ashlyn xoxo**


	3. Gooodbye

**Goodbye.**

 **Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know I will not be continuing this story and I am never going to post on this ever again. I'm really sorry, but I'm not having fun doing this anymore. For the ones who really enjoyed this story, you can make your own fanfictions of this, or finish it on your account. Again, I'm really sorry!**

 **~Ashlyn xoxo**


End file.
